


Trying to hold my breath

by Myworldofgayfanfiction



Series: TGS One Shots + Chapters [1]
Category: The Greatest Showman - Fandom
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fear, Hurt/Comfort, It’s my bday today!, M/M, So it’s a Phillips to because why not?, Thunder - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 03:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14150877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myworldofgayfanfiction/pseuds/Myworldofgayfanfiction
Summary: Phillip is scared. P.T is there to help him.





	Trying to hold my breath

The show was over and the circus fam(ily) were partying in the ring, well more like drinking Constantine’s vodka and laughing at absolutely anything. 

Thats whats everyone else was doing. Phillip Carlyle was just sitting there, in the corner, scared shirtless by the Thunder storm going on outside. 

He was always scared of thunder, not the noise, not the thought of it striking near them, no it was the voice Phillip heard in his head every time a loud grumble cane form the sky. 

It sounded like his father, hitting him with something. 

Everytime Phillip thought of the image of his father beating him like he did when Phillip was a child, the scenery was definitely different than the last. 

Thunder. His father whipping him in his room, looking angry. 

Thunder. His father punching him in the kitchen, looking angry 

Thunder. His father kicking him outside, looking angry. 

Thunder. The man looking down at him, angry. 

Thunder. Always angry. 

 

Phillip couldn’t take it anymore, he had to hide, before his father really came. Looking angry. 

He got up and silently walked out and into his office. He would be safe here, he hoped anyway. 

All her saw as he hid under his desk, knees into his chest, whimpering in something more than fear. 

• 

Phineas looked over his well drunk friends, they were all laughing at Anne who was trying to do tricks on the trapeze ring with a bottle of vodka in her hands. He counted his friend to see if they were all there.

Lettie, Check

Phillip, Che- Wait. 

Phineas counted again, still no Phillip. Where was his boyfriend? Did he go back home? Did he leave already? Was he in his office? 

Phineas called down at his friends, then rethought the idea. They were drunk. They wouldn’t know. 

“Oh hay Phineas! Whatcha need oh great and powerful ring master” Anne said, getting down from the trapeze ring and into the floor, looking up at him, smirking a drunken smirk.

”Oh nothing Anne! Carry on partying!” Phineas said, rushing to The entrance to maybe find Phillip outside? 

On his way outside, Phineas heard a muffled sad, scared whimper coming from-... from Phillips office? Was that Phillip? 

Phineas slowly opened the door, just as a bout of light flashed through the whole circus, earning a crying noise come from Phillip. When colour came back, Phineas carried on going towards Phillip, who was practically hugging his knees to his chest, crying his own eyes out under the office table. 

When had her got here? How long has he been on his own like this?

• 

This was horrible, horrible, horrible,  _horrible._

He cried like a baby when the lighting struck, it was obviously close by to the circus. 

Phillip lifted his hands and gripped his hair tightly, pulling at it harshly. 

Then, soft hands grabbed his own softly, rubbing soft circus on his palm soothingly. 

“Hay, it’s okay, everything is okay, Phillip, oh Phillip” Phin? Was it Phineas?

”it’s just me, just Phin” Thank god it was Phineas. He wouldn’t know what to do if it weren’t him. 

“Phin?” Phillips voice was like a child’s, small, quiet and shy. 

“Yeah it’s me, your okay” Phineas Said, slowly lifting the younger into his Lap and kissing his hand slightly, still holding it. 

Phillips head went straight into the crook of phineas’s neck, the older latter kissing his head gently, his other free hand, not holding Phillips, was rubbing up and down his back. 

The younder man calmed down slowly and could talk properly again. 

“I’m sorry” he started to tear up again, letting his tears fall freely. 

“No need to be” Phineas said simply, whipping the teas away with the sleeve of his red leather jacket. 

“I’m such a baby.” Phillip said, trying to stop the tears but failing. 

“Yes you are, your my baby. And no one else can have you” Phineas said, pinching his boyfriends side, loving how his boyfriend jetted slightly at the action. 

“Don’t.” Phillip warned and Phineas stopped, after one more pinch.... okay two... three...- 

“stop it!” Phillip said, breathing out a laugh while speaking. 

“Joy kill.” Phineas said, noticing he had distracted his boyfriend with it. 

“Yeah yeah whateverAH!” Phineas dug his fingers into Phillips side, distracting him more and more by the second. 

“Phin! Look I know what your trying to do and.. you helped..” Damnit. Phineas  _wanted to keep the reason to tickle his baby!_

“Very glad I could help! Now do you want to actually talk about it?” Phineas said, smiling down at his blue eyed boyfriend. 

“Can we get shit faced, then talk about serious stuff? I’d prefer that to be honest” Phillip said, which made Phineas laugh. That’s why he asked this man out. 

“Might as well, you only live once!” 

Phineas carried down Phillip to the ring and both men joined in on the party, it seeming more fun Barnum was there with them now. 

And now, every thunder storm they would party. And Phineas was always at Phillips side. Always 

**Author's Note:**

> I have been trying to post since three in the morning and I write loads of stuff then trash it! Idk what’s wrong with me tbh but this popped into my head when someone mentioned thunder while I was opening bday presents! And yes it’s my bday, happy bday to me! Another year to death hurray! Jk jk


End file.
